bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:VicVague/Victor the Vileblood Slayer Chapter 3
As I returned to Hemwick, I was met by a large number of men. Not Vilebloods, they admired me. One came forward and introduced himself. "We live here in Hemwick and have been suffering from the occupation of Cathedral Ward because our trade is cut off by the Vilebloods. The Church has been overrun and we are making no money, anymore. You however warrior, you kill Vileblood with ease, but you are not consistant. What you did was troubling for the Vilebloods but not enough." "Your point?" I questioned. "We have weapons in reserve, we could help you strike a considerable blow against our enemies..." "What kinds of weapons? I asked, as they had peaked my interest. "Rifles, bows, horses, spears, armor, sheilds, swords and axes. Our buisness is grave burial, but we also have military strength if necessary. We are prepared to utalize our militia, we just need a leader..." I got very eager. I put my hands togethor and grinned sharply. "That is music to my ears. We must not waste any time, Vilebloods can be punctual!" Strong horses were brought out of their stables, armor was distributed along with weapons. They were just as eager as me to tear the vilebloods apart and drive the survivors back to Cainhurst. My contract read that I could use any means necessary to complete my mission. I discussed this with my sudden army and they agreed that they were not in it for the bounty, but for their buisness and money that will follow. In no time, the militia was armed to the teeth and all wore matching armors. They also cut down the trees in the border woodlands and removed the stumps to make for a open battlefield. We sent off a messanger to announce the declaration of war to the Vilebloods and to arrive at Hemwick Charnel Lane with their greatest men and weapons. The Vilebloods arrived with a very large army. They had troops with shields and spears in the front rows and the rest of the army behind. My army put riflemen in the very front, with archers behind them, then a cavalry followed by the rest of the army. The battle would be started with gunfire or a charge. The Cainhurst Army sent foreward, countless men in a mass charge, with the shielded knights hanging back! I ordered the first round of rifle fire. The bullets tore through the knights and many died on the spot. The remaining soldiers continued the charge as we released the arrows into the armored defenders in the back! After the arrows, I ordered the calvalry to charge through the charging men and into the wall of shields and spears, and that they did. The charging Vilebloods that survived the horsemen were cut down in an instant by our ranks. The defenders who hung back were being seperated by the horsemen, so we released another volley of gunfire and arrows, that killed some of our own, but collected many more dead Vilebloods. All that was left was to charge with the rest of the army, so we did and the Vileblood army was redused to nothing but gore. Category:Blog posts